The 116th Hunger Games
by rjunkk
Summary: 12 boys. 12 girls. 1 will survive. President Shade is ready for the next Hunger Games. Head Gamemaker, Adonis Redgrass, is determined to make these the best Games yet - even better than the 74th. Who will survive? SYOT - OPEN
1. Introduction and Character List

_**Hello, and welcome to my Hunger Games SYOT Fanfiction.**_

_**I absolutely love the Hunger Games series (although I believe that Harry Potter is much better xD) and I love writing, so I wanted to make a fanfiction. I did an SYOT a long time ago, but I never finished it. This time, however, I really want to complete it.**_

In case you are not familiar with the Districts (and there industry), here is a list for your convenience:

**District One – Luxury Items (Career District)  
**

**District Two – Masonry (Career District)**

**District Three – Electronics**

**District Four – Seafood (Career District)**

**District Five – Power**

**District Six – Medicine**

**District Seven – Lumber**

**District Eight – Textiles**

**District Nine – Hunting**

**District Ten – Farming  
**

**District Eleven – Agriculture**

**District Twelve – Coal **

**Character List**

**D1 Male: **Garret Autumb

**D1 Female: **Kivuta "Kiva" Seiswen

**D2 Male: **Kyle Jones

**D2 Female: **Ivory Hale

**D3 Male: **Tyler Austin

**D3 Female:** Faith

**D4 Male: **Jaret Dakin

**D4 Female: **Iggy

**D5 Male: **Andrew Slade

**D5 Female: **Anevia Slade

**D6 Male: **Tony Harold Greenwald

**D6 Female: **Alice Moonson (mine)

**D7 Male: **Jason "Jay" Tyle

**D7 Female: **Wing Fennice

**D8 Male: **Rush Gomez

**D8 Female: **Ivy Allende

**D9 Male: **Trevor Payne (mine)

**D9 Female: **Hannibella Lektor

**D10 Male: **Michael Barnes

**D10 Female: **Kyla Deen

**D11 Male: **Kale Burrows

**D11 Female: **Sunrise Dawnson

**D12 Male: **Harry Payne

**D12 Female: **Aspen Emery


	2. Prologue - Preparing the Arena

_**Adonis Redgrass, Head Gamemaker**_

Last year, the 115th Hunger Games were a complete failure. They were boring, and the winner, the District Five girl, only one because her opponent ate poisonous berries by mistake. The Head Gamemaker was executed and I was his replacement.

I am determined to make these Games a huge success here in the Capitol. Even though it is not a Quarter Quell, why wait nine more years for an unexpected turn in the Games? I smile to myself. President Shade's only request this year was to make these Games unforgettable, and I am determined to do just that.

I am sitting in the Head Gamemaker chair, putting the final touches on the arena. This year will be amazing.

I get up and walk outside. The families are excited, ready for this year's Hunger Games, praying that it will be better than last year's. I hope that too.

This year, the tributes better watch their backs. I can not say much here, but you just wait. It will be an amazing year for the Hunger Games.

I can't wait.

_That was something to keep you busy while I wait for the rest of the tributes, and hopefully will give you a little backstory. FYI, the way I am determining the deaths is going to be real simple - I draw names out of a hat. And towards the end, I will have you all vote to determine who lives. _

_-rjunkk_


	3. Reapings - District One and Two

_**Kiva Seiswen, District One Female**_

I wake up suddenly, and as soon as I open my eyes, my stepmom, Ginger Nott-Seiswen, swoops down on me like a bat and starts bombarding me with questions.

"Why didn't you wake up earlier?"

"Why aren't you dressed?"

"How much wood could a woodchuck chuck if a woodchuck could chuck wood?"

"Come on!"

"Shut up!" I yell.

You see, my stepmother and I don't really get along. In fact, I can honestly say I hate her. Just the other day, her and I got into our worst fight yet.

I get dressed quickly in a blue dress. I have to hurry, because, being the District One reapings are the earliest, at 7:30 in the morning.

My dad, Ginger, my brothers, Kyle and Joshua (the three of us are triplets), hurry out the door. Ginger is carrying my half sister, Yumi. I absolutely love Yumi, and I'm pretty sure I take more care of her than Ginger does.

I quickly brush my auburn hair back and put it in a ponytail.

The six of us get to the town square and Kyle, Joshua, and I sign in for the reaping. They go stand with the sixteen year old boys at one wooden platform, and I find my best and only friend, Monique Kline, also known as Momo on the other.

Our District's escort is a really nice woman named Fiona Jones. She has dyed her hair a bright red and gotten fake, orange nails. This is actually quite normal, at least compared the usual Capitol citizens.  
After we listen to the mayor's speech and whatnot, Fiona takes the stage. She exclaims, "Ladies first!" and walks over to one of two large, glass balls. She shuffles around the slips of paper a little bit, and pulls one out.

"Good luck," I say to Momo.

"You too."

Fiona opens the paper and reads out the name. "Alexandra Grande."

Alexandra Grande is a small fourteen year old girl, with blonde hair and lots of freckles. Despite coming from District One, a Career district, she would likely die minutes into the bloodbath. I can't stand to let that happen to her. Then I think, volunteering would get me away from Ginger. The opportunity is too good to pass up. My excitement turns into anger as I yell out, "I volunteer!"

Everyone looks around at me. I take a step forward, and the girls move out of the way, leaving me a path up to the stage. Fiona calls out at me to come up to the stage.

"What is your name?" she asks me.

"Kiva Seiswen," I say.

"Now, let's pick our male tribute," Fiona says excitedly.

She walks over to a second glass ball, and pulls out a slip of paper. "Garret Autumb."

Garret Autumb walks up to the stage. He is a thirteen year old, and I assume that someone will volunteer for him, District One being a Career district and all. Surprisingly, no one does.

"Well, now we have both of our tributes!" Fiona exclaims. The national anthem plays, and Garret and I shake hands. After the anthem, Fiona yells out, "May the odds be ever in your favour!"

Peacekeepers shove Garret and me away from the crowd, towards the Justice Building, where we would say our goodbyes. These may be our final words to our family and friends.

The first person to visit me is Momo. She wishes me good luck and gives me a hug. I promise her that I will do my best to win, and when I do, she can have some of my victory fortune. Then the Peacekeepers come in and tell her to leave.

Next up is my father, Kyle, and Josh. I am happy to see them. Kyle and Josh hug me tight, and my father keeps wishing me luck and gives me advice. He tells me that being from District One will give me a slight advantage, because the other tributes will be afraid of me, even if I'm not strong. He tells me that my stealth and camouflage will be my greatest strength in the arena.

Ginger comes in, and I let go of my father's hand, and look up at her angrily.

"Why are you here?" I say.

"I just wanted to – "

"Get out!" I slap her hard across the face, and she falls backwards. She runs out of the room, crying, but I don't care at all.

The Peacekeepers come after a couple minutes, and my family leaves the room. I sit in silence, waiting.

_**Garret Autumb, District One Male**_

I walk into the Justice Building, and wait for my family and friends to come and say goodbye. I wonder why no one volunteered for me, because many District One children have been waiting for years to participate in the Hunger Games. I am one of the few who don't want to go.

My mother comes in, as does my little three-year-old sister, Jamie.

"Garret," my mother says. "Just remember to try your hardest, and don't give up."

"I know, mother," I say.

Sadness fills her eyes. She hugs me. "Good luck."

I hug Jamie, who is completely oblivious to everything that is going on. "Wish me luck Jamie."

She looks up at me with expressionless eyes. The Peacekeepers take them away, and lead me into the train. I see Kiva, my District partner, and she looks more angry than scared. But at least she volunteered for this.

I sit down on the couch and Kiva and I wait in silence.

_**Kyle Jones, District Two Male**_

Being part of District Two sucks for many reasons.

First, there are so many Peacekeepers around, that if you step one toe out of line, you'll get in a lot of trouble. Second, everyone expects you to volunteer for the Hunger Games, and if you don't, you are considered an outcast.

Today was the day of the reaping, and since I am now eighteen, I am expected to volunteer.

I walk down to the town square, followed by my mother and father. I sign in and go to stand with the other eighteen year olds. I talk to no one.

Our annoying District escort, Juliet Casgaga, wastes no time to get straight to the drawing of the names. As soon as the mayor reads the Treaty of Treason, and we all cheer and clap, she goes over to the glass ball that has the girl's names in it.

"Ladies first!" she says, excitedly, as all escorts do. She reaches into the ball and grabs a paper. She unfolds it and reads: "Jessica Frame."

Jessica Frame walks up to the stage, and then Juliet asks, "Any volunteers?"

Almost immediately, a sixteen year old girl who I have never spoken to before says, "I volunteer as tribute!"

The volunteer walks up to the stage, and Jessica walks back down to the crowd. She has platinum blonde hair pulled back into a ponytail and grey eyes that remind me of storm clouds.

"What is your name?" Juliet asks the volunteer, in her annoyingly high pitched voice.

"Ivory Hale," she says.

"Ivory Hale, everyone, your female tribute!" yells Juliet.

We all clap and whatnot, and then Juliet goes to pick the boy's name. "Rick Hale!"

Before Rick can even get up to the stage, someone yells out, "I volunteer!"

"No, I volunteer!" I yell out.

I hurry up to the stage before the other person gets there. "And your name?" Juliet asks.

"Kyle Jones."

She introduces me and then Ivory and I shake hands, as we are required to do so. The anthem plays and we and hurried into the Justice Building to say our goodbyes.

_**Ivory Hale, District Two Female**_

I sit down on the velvet couch, and then my father, former Victor, Titan Hale walks into the room. He adopted me when I was eight years old, after both my parents died. My brother Rick follows him.

Titan has Rick and me work really hard, and it seems my life is training, training, and more training, but now I am ready for the Games.

"Good luck Ivory," Titan says.

"Here," says Rick. He gives me an ivory pendant that he must have carved himself.

"Thanks," I say.

We sit in silence for a few moments, until the Peacekeepers come to take Titan and Rick away.

"Win these Games!" said Rick. "I believe in you!"

The door slams before I can even respond.


	4. Reapings - District Three and Four

**_Faith Thomas, District 3 Female_**

I stand alone in the crowd, waiting for the reaping to begin. I pray that I will not be unfortunate enough to be chosen this year. I can see my sister and parents in the audience.

The District Three escort, Alexandra Quelson, walks up to the stage, along with the mayor and previous Hunger Games victors from our district. Behind them is the Justice Building, the largest building in the district. The streets are decorated with banners bearing the seal of the Capitol. Cameramen film from the top of buildings.

"Welcome everyone! It is an honor to be back in your district!" says Alexandra Quelson. Everyone knows that she is lying. She hates it here in District Three.

The mayor reads the Treaty of Treason, which the Capitol made after the Dark Days, when the districts rebelled. Because of this treaty, the districts are required to send one boy and one girl to the Hunger Games each year. Once the mayor finishes, he sits back down and Alexandra stands up. She walks over to one of the giant glass bowls and says, "Ladies first!" like all escorts do.

She takes a slip of paper and reads it.

"Faith Thomas."

Everyone turns around to look at me. The crowd slowly parts, leaving a pathway for me to walk up to the stage. Alexandra smiles down at me. I know this cannot be happening. Why me?

I slowly walk up to the stage. It seems like it takes hours. When I finally get there, Alexandra welcomes me, and then draws the male tribute's name.

"Tyler Austin!" her voice rings out.

Tyler is a short, plump boy who I have never seen before in my life. He seems to be about three years younger than me, maybe thirteen or fourteen. He looks more scared than I feel.

"Your District Three tributes!" Alexandra says, a little bit too excitedly. The people of the district clap as they are required to, and then a group of Peacekeepers take me away into the Justice Building, where I will say my final goodbyes. Before I walk in the building, I take one last look at my District.

I know I won't ever be seeing it again.

**_Jaret Dakin, District 4 Male_**

After the female tribute from District Four, an eighteen year old girl named Iggy Dimas, was chosen, our escort, an annoying blonde woman named Adriana Trinity, gets ready to call out the male tribute's name. This is the year I will finally volunteer. I have been training for the Games since I was seven years old.

"Justin Closs!" Adriana Trinity calls out.

Before he even gets a chance to walk up to the stage, dozens of boys start volunteering for him.

"I volunteer as tribute!" I yell, hoping that I get chosen. No one seems to hear me. After a few minutes, even though it feels like hours, Adriana chooses the tribute from the mass of volunteers.

"You," she says, pointing at someone. It takes me a moment to realize that she means me.

As I walk up to the temporary stage, it feels as if I am in a dream. "What is your name, young man?" Adriana asks me.

"Jaret Dakin," I respond.

"Well Jaret, good luck and may the odds be _ever _ in your favor," she says to me. Then she turns to face the crowd once more. "Your District Four tributes!" she yells, which the crowd responds with by cheering and clapping. The Capitol anthem plays and Iggy and I shake hands as required. As I look into her eyes, I know that I will have no trouble killing her.

"Good luck," she says sarcastically.

A sly smile appears on my face. "You too."

_Happy Holidays everyone! I am so sorry that it took so long, but I have been so busy lately. Also, just so you know, if you didn't give your tribute a last name, then I made one up for them. And I'm sorry that it's so short this time, but again, I don't have as much time to write as I would like, which is also why there is no 'goodbyes' scenes in this chapter. I hope you enjoy it anyways._


End file.
